Last Kiss
by BLendgame
Summary: "Stop it." He says gently. "Stop missing me." She crinkles her nose, giving away her struggles at keeping her tears silenced. "I can't." she whispers as she places her hand upon his cheek. "I don't know how."


_Last Kiss by Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>She looks around, and there he is, eyes ablaze with passion and lust. She looks at him and he looks back at her, seemingly piercing her soul with a simple glance. She takes a few tentative steps towards him, unsure if she should cross that boundary just yet, and not knowing how long it will last. He smiles an amused smile at her as he watches her weigh her options, holding a hand out to her in hopes to give her that little extra push. It works.<p>

She lets him hold her hand and pull her in close, as they begin to sway with the music. Around them other couples are dancing and children are laughing, and the DJ booms something across the loud speaker. Somewhere behind his head she see's the blur of white that is Lanie in her wedding gown as she joins the others on the dance floor. But instead of engaging in the wedding bliss, they stay together near the back of the hall, moving back and forth to an invisible tune that carries them away.

She winds herself around him, holding him so close that she begins to forget where she ends and he begins. He presses his hands against her lower back, assuring him that he's there with her and he isn't going anywhere. Gently he guides them, flowing flawlessly with the music. He doesn't speak and neither does she. She feels his arms wrapped protectively around her midsection and feels as though she's finally whole again; like her missing piece has been found.

He pulls his fingers through the ends of her curled hair and the sensation send shivers down her spine. She buries her face deeper still into his neck and breathes in that familiar scent. She feels him place a kiss onto her temple as he breaks the silence.

"You look beautiful tonight."

She smiles into his shoulder. "You're looking quite dapper yourself."

He grins as he places his hand beneath her chin, pulling her face up from his shoulder, bring her eyes up to meet his. She runs the tips of her fingers along his jaw line and across his cheek, letting them come to a rest on the back of his neck. She presses her forehead to his, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"Stop it." He says gently. "Stop missing me."

She crinkles her nose, giving away her struggles at keeping her tears silenced. "I can't." she whispers as she places her hand upon his cheek. "I don't know how."

As she says it she pulls back and looks at him once more, heart ache etched into every feature on her porcelain face. Behind him she sees Lanie again, as she twirls around with Esposito at her side. Their love for each other is rich and pure, and she's so happy for them, but every time she sees the two of them together she feels a pang in her heart, and all the feelings that she tries so hard not to feel spring up once more.

"I'll never leave you, Kate." He says to her, reading her mind and feeling her sadness pierce through his very soul. He places his hand on her chest, above where her heart is pumping faster than normal. "I'm here, always."

Her eyes flutter open as she feels a hand grazing her arm. She hears her name being called, and looks around to find Esposito knelt down next to her. She'd fallen asleep with her head tucked neatly into her hands. She blinks the sleep from her eyes, and notices that the hall is generally less full than it had been before.

She looks up at Esposito as her vision begins to blur and bites down on her bottom lip. Her brow furrows and she closes her eyes, trying to calm her writhing heart.

"I saw him." She whispers. Esposito brushes his hand over hear hair soothingly as she hugs her arms around her body, trying desperately to fill the gaping hole that's left inside of her. Somewhere in the distance she hears the lulling sound of a love song, and Esposito slips an arm around her waist and pulls her up, as he leads her to the dance floor.

She folds herself into his embrace as he tightens his grip around her. Her body is wracked with unwanted sobs as she falls to pieces in his arms. She buries her face into his neck, desperately trying to rid herself of the pain within her, but every cry she lets out just seems to add to the mountain.

"I've got you." He whispers to her. "It's okay."

The music behind them grows softer as she looses herself in memories of the past that awaken to haunt her. She grips the back of Esposito's shirt tightly within her clenched fists. She feels as though she can't get close enough; like the closer she presses herself to him the farther away she feels.

"I miss him." She manages to choke out.

"I do too." He replies.

He looks down at the woman whom he'd do absolutely anything for, the one who's usually so strong and brave and his heart breaks for her. Seeing her crumble before him is unusual, and it only goes to show how truly broken she has become. He wants to help her; he wants to make her happy. But he can't. He feels helpless and it's killing him, because if there's one person that he knows deserves happiness, it's Kate Beckett.

"Look at me." He tells her, and when she doesn't, he pulls her face to his; the same way Castle had done in her dream only moments before. He lovingly wipes the tears from her cheeks and pushes the strands of hair away from her eyes, trying desperately to show her how much he cares.

"I don't know how to make you feel better," He says as he brushes his fingers over her cheek. "But as long as you need me, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone."

She closes her eyes and lets a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth, trying desperately to mean it. But she doesn't.

She hears a new song pour through the speakers and feels it ringing in her ears. Every lyric shoots through her, pulling her in.

_I do remember, the swing of your step_

_Life of the party, you're showing off again_

She wraps her arms around Esposito's neck once more and lays her cheek against his shoulder, closing her eyes and allowing him to lead them as they sway to the tune.

_I roll my eyes and then you pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did_

"Thank you." She whispers to him.

"I've got your back, KB." He replies.

_Because I loved your handshake meeting my father,_

_I loved how you walked with your hands in your pockets_

He places his hand behind her neck, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. With every step she feels herself healing. It's not much, but it's a start. Standing in Esposito's arms brings about a sense of calm, and she feels safe. He's become like a big brother, and with his help, she knows that she'll make it.

_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

She's suddenly aware of the necklace strung around her neck, and with every movement she feels it dangling against her skin. She pulls back for a moment and reaches up to unclasp it. When she does, she pulls off the diamond that is strung onto it and holds it in her upturned palm.

_So I'll go_

_Sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

She slips it around her ring finger where it belongs, and a tiny piece of her feels restored. As if a fraction of herself has been found.

_All that I know is I don't know._

As the metal slides smoothly onto her hand, she catches a glimpse of what's inscribed inside of it.

In pretty curly letters spreading across the entire inside circle of the wedding band is the word that has come to mean so much.

Always, it says.

She feels her heart swell with love, and she knows that he's there. He's watching her and loving her and guiding her. He'll watch over her, holding her hand through the struggles, and celebrating with her through the triumphs.

He'll never leave her.

He's a part of her.

He's her missing piece.

_Always._

* * *

><p>I'm not too sure how I feel about this. I'm not very happy with the ending, but I thought I'd post it anyways.<p>

What did you all think? Was it alright? Thoughts, questions, criticism?

I'd love to know!

Love&Blessings.

O


End file.
